


This Old Man

by angelholme



Series: Music Appreciation [5]
Category: Political RPF - UK 21st c.
Genre: Flanders & Swann, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After listening to Flanders and Swan sing about Charles De Gaulle on my way home, this sort of popped in to my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Old Man

This old man, he played one  
Got a job from Mark Oaten  
Human Rights is what we need  
I'm a liberal - proud indeed.

This old man, he played two  
"I want to be the leader too"  
Won the election, appointed to PC  
"I'm a liberal proud as can be"

This old man, he played three  
Said "The Tories aren't for me"  
Though they think they're pretty hot  
A progressive party they are not

This old man, he played four  
Kicked Michael Martin from the floor  
Cut out Trident, fix The NHS  
For us the public will vote yes

This old man, he played five  
This election we'll survive  
Kick out Labour, defeat Gordon Brown,  
And David Cameron's going down

This old man, he played six  
Tuition fees we're going to fix  
Raising VAT we will oppose,  
"My firm beliefs? Yes - they are those"

This old man, he played seven  
He thought he'd died and gone to heaven  
Coalition - now a chance to rule  
"Reject it? Why? I'd be a fool!"

This old man, he played eight  
"Tuition fees increase? That's great!"  
We'll keep Trident, put up V-A-T  
So what if they're not our policies?

This old man, he played nine  
We'll always toe Dave Cameron's line  
Of course we copped out on the topic of PR  
But that was never who we are

This old man, he played ten  
He'll never be in power again  
Protests, stories - they'll go on and on.  
As a Liberal, Clegg, you're clearly done


End file.
